Reboot
by MikuChan101
Summary: Based on the song/PV "Re Boot" by producer Jimmy Thumb-P. Miku, Luka, and Zimi are best friends. One day, when Zimi runs into the street to retrieve a charm, she gets hit by a car. Miku and Luka blame each other for her death. Their friendship torn apart, Zimi's spirit comes to watch them restore it, as she wishes her friends to be happy. Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot or the pic.
1. Chapter 1

Miku and Luka stood on a hill, watching the sun set. Clouds dotted the golden sky as the sun slowly went down under the faraway mountains.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Miku breathed, her eyes glowing as her pink skirt gently wafted around her.

"Yeah-"

"Hey, Zimi's back!" Miku interrupted, pointing down the hill. Just a few minutes before, Zimi had gone down the hill with the excuse that she had forgotten something.

Zimi ran up the hill, panting; her pale cheeks were flushed pink and her grayish-brown eyes sparkled. Wordlessly, she handed Miku and Luka something.

It was two beautiful, twinkling golden star charms.

"They're beautiful!" Luka cried, Miku nodding her head in agreement. Zimi grinned and showed them her own star. Together, they held the charms up to the setting sun.

"I think I'll hang this on my purse tomorrow at school," Luka said.

"I'll put mine on my book bag!" Miku exclaimed.

Zimi said, "I will put mine on my backpack."

As they walked down the hill, they chatted about school, the star charms, and the forecasted upcoming storm.

"I heard there'll be lightning!" Miku announced.

"Wow! Hopefully the storm will clear up by the time school is over; we always walk home," Zimi responded.

"If it doesn't, we'll have to walk home in lightning and risk getting electrocuted!" added Luka. Luka was obsessed with the idea of electrocution; she was always researching it and reading articles about people who got electrocuted. According to Zimi and Miku, this was a scary obsession...

"Don't be silly, if you get hit by lightning, you don't get electrocuted, you just get burned!" Miku argued.

"That's not true! I know more about the subject of electrocution than you!" Luka claimed.

And so they playfully argued about electrocution all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Zimi moaned and shut her alarm clock off. _It's already time for school?_ _Well, at least I get to see how the new star charms look on Luka and Miku's bags, _Zimi thought as she dressed in her usual white collared shirt and brownish-gray skirt. Brushing her short, dirt-brown hair quickly, she snatched up her maroon-red backpack, the golden star swinging from it, and hurried down the stairs and ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mother," Zimi said politely.

Her mother barely glanced at her. "Hurry up and get to school already, girl. You're just like your father; lazy and always late to everything you do. That _anpontan_ Samune wasted my time and look what I get in reward! A silly girl, who's just like her father. Hmph. Get out of my sight, _baka_!"

Zimi quietly ducked her head and headed out of the house. Her mother insulted her like that every day; it was no different than any other day. Zimi's father had left her mother when Zimi was just born, leaving her mother with no way to support her own living, let alone a baby girl's. Therefore, Zimi's mother always scorned and insulted Zimi to make herself feel better. Still, Zimi tried to be kind and polite to her mother, hoping that one day her mother would love her.

She headed west, to Miku and Luka's houses, which were on the same street. She found them at the corner, waiting for the pedestrian traffic light to turn green.

"Hi, Zimi!" Miku said cheerfully, waving.

Zimi smiled back. After all, Miku and Luka were the only ones who loved her.

"The weather forecast said that the thunderstorm suddenly surged forward and there's a high chance it'll be today!" Luka exclaimed.

"That's a shame; it'll ruin these beautiful cherry blossoms," Miku remarked, reaching up to touch one of the lovely pink blossoms on the surrounding trees.

"Who cares about _sakura_? Anyway, there's always next spring," Luka declared.

"Oh, the light has turned green," Zimi said softly.

They crossed the street and walked another block, past the ice cream shop, to the school.

"Don't you think we should go to the ice cream shop this week?" Luka said, pointing to the bright pastel colored shop.

"Yup."

As they neared the school, they saw posters had been tacked to poles around the school.

"'Astronomy club starting in one week; sign up now!'" Miku read from the nearest poster. "I've never been interested in astronomy, but now that Zimi gave us these wonderful charms-" she paused to grin at Zimi; "I just might join. How about you two?"

"Hmm, I might if you do," Luka said. "And I'm sure Zimi will too!"

Just then, the first bell rang, and the three friends went in separate ways to their different homerooms.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, yes, I know that this was also a short chapter...but probably this entire story will consist of short chapters so don't mind it! And yes, Zimi is portrayed as a lonely girl whose mother ignores her. Hope you like it!**

**~Megumi~**


End file.
